Choices
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: "If anyone here has any reason as to why these two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Slash Edcob or Jakeward


**A/N: I was working on the next chapter of his legacy and then this happened. Don't worry though, that fic has nothing to do with this fic.**

 **Apologies, spelling, grammar and OOCness**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own the Twilight franchise or any of it's characters**

Music played softly in the air and all the seated guests stood up and turned to watch as the bride made her way down the isle.

Alice smiled as she watched a beaming smile spread over Edward's lips as he watched his future mate slowly make her way towards him. He looks so happy, so at peace. Alice could almost feel warmth spreading right through her chest at the sight.

He finally found her.

The one person that was meant to be his forever. Edward would never have to be alone again and it was all thanks to her.

Bella.

The pixie looked back down the isle to watch the girl make her way up to the alter. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress and Alice could almost feel the smile of joy she had underneath her veil as she walked passed.

Soon she'd have a new sister and Bella really is so sweet, kind and beautiful, Edward couldn't have made a better choice for a mate.

Bella stopped beside Edward. Alice looked up at Jasper when she felt a hand wrap around her own and beamed back at the smile on the empath's face. Esme glowed with warmth as she and Carlisle stared at their soon to be daughter in law, Emmett had a goofy grin at his spot beside Rosalie while the blonde just looked on with a bored stare.

Alice almost rolled her eyes in frustration at the inherent dislike Rosalie seemed to have towards Bella, but she didn't let that ruin her mood. Today they finally become a whole family and whether Rosalie liked it or not, that meant Bella as well.

The guests all sat down when the music stopped and Alice took a deep breath, fighting back against the urge to flinch away when the scent of shifter filled her nose and almost made her frown. A few of the wolves were there as well.

Seth and Leah Clearwater were there with their mother, along with Sam and his imprint Emily. All of the wolves got invitations to the wedding since Carlisle thought that it could be an olive branch of sorts, plus Bella was hoping that Jacob would come to her wedding as well.

He's her best friend after all, she wanted him there on her special day. Unfortunately Jacob didn't show and Alice couldn't help but feel a little relieved at that fact.

This is Edward and Bella's special day, Jacob being there would just add needless tension and it would surely lead to some kind of fight.

Edward can't stand Jacob and Jacob can't stand Edward although Alice could never understand why.

Granted they are born enemies destined to destroy one another but Edward didn't hate Jacob as much as he pretended to, Alice can tell.

Of course she understands that Edward views Jacob as a threat to his and Bella's relationship and she understands a vampire's possessive needs over their mate, but that didn't explain Edward's intensity towards Jacob.

Jasper felt it, he told Alice about the emotions he could feel between them whenever they got close. The empath said that they were always too muddled and confused for him to make any kind of sense out of but that Edward and Jacob certainly didn't hate each other. Jasper said that he doubts even they know what it is that they feel for each other.

It was curious, but whenever Alice tried to ask Edward about it he'd get defensive and she wouldn't get much out of him anyway so eventually she let it go.

I mean what does it matter any way?

Soon Bella would be changed and they'd leave Forks to live with the Denali for a few years until Bella's learnt to control her thirst before moving on again.

The chances of them ever seeing Jacob or any of the other wolves again were slim to none. Jacob will get over Bella eventually, he'll probably imprint on some nice human girl and forget all about her so what's the point in worrying about him?

Everything will work out fine.

Alice leaned her head on Jasper's shoulder and locked her fingers around his hand as the justice of the peace began to speak.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Swan in holy matrimony."

Alice's smile brightened a little more when she suddenly faded away from reality and her eyes glazed over.

"Alice." The psychic could hear her husbands whisper of concern but she didn't respond, just watched the vision playing through her mind and almost gasped at what she saw.

 _They were at the wedding, Edward and Bella's wedding. Alice could see herself sitting in the front row beside Jasper with her hands clenched tightly into fists on her lap. She could see the clear anxiety on her face along with her family's concern when the justice of the peace spoke._

 _"If anyone here has any reason as to why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold your peace."_

 _It was silent for a moment and the man was about to continue when Alice suddenly shot out of her seat, making the guests all gasp and stare in shock as she spoke._

 _"I object."_

 _Bella's eyes went wide and she paled while Edward stared in shock, "Alice what are you-"_

 _"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry believe me I am, but-" The pixie stopped herself short as her hands clenched at her sides and she took a deep breath as she looked the telepath straight in the eyes. "Edward you can't do this."_

 _Edward was standing stock still in his shock while Bella's eyes began to fill with tears. Alice opened her mind in an open invitation and Edward watched the thoughts going through it. The vampire tensed with every passing second until Alice closed off her mind again and he just stared at her with a blank look on his face._

 _By now the entire gathering was mumbling and whispering at the exchange, Esme and Carlisle looked worried sick while Rosalie and Emmett just looked confused._

 _"Edward." Bella asked with a croak in her voice as she tugged on the hand she was holding onto, when Edward looked away and let go of her hand as he turned and walked back down the aisle._

Alice tensed tremendously as the vision faded from one to the next. Jasper gently shook her without bringing any attention to them but Alice still didn't respond. She saw Jacob, but she shouldn't be able to see him.

Why can she see him?

 _Jacob was leaving, he was on his bike in front of his house. The quileute was shifting through his duffle bag, checking to make sure he had everything when Edward suddenly appeared in front of him._

 _Jacob gasped in surprise before glaring up at the vampire as he spoke, "You're breaking the treaty leech."_

 _Edward stood there for a moment still wearing his tux, this must be where he went once he left the ceremony. "Where are you going?"_

 _"None of your business, now get off our land or I'll kill you before you have the chance to do the same with Bella."_

 _Edward sighed, "I need to talk to you."_

 _"We have nothing to talk about. Go away." The wolf then zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he turned on the ignition and the bike roared to life. Edward moved forward in a flash, putting both hands over Jacob's on the steering bars. The shifter jumped in surprise and stared down at the hands covering his own before he ripped them away and growled._

 _"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"_

 _"You can't leave."_

 _"You have no right to tell me what I can or can't do, Cullen." Jacob said with a glare, "Now fuck off. Don't you have a wedding to get to or something."_

 _At that Edward flinched making the shifter frown, Edward ran a hand through his hair completely undoing all the effort put in to tame it for that day. "No."_

 _"No?"_

 _"I'm not marrying Bella, Jacob." Edward said quietly and Jacob's eyes went wide as he stared back at the vampire in shock._

 _"What?"_

 _"I can't marry her, not when I know that-" Edward cut himself off as he ran a hand through his hair again before letting out a growl of frustration as he tugged his tie loose. Jacob shut off his bike and kicked the stand out before he climbed off._

 _"What's going on here? I thought you said you love her?"_

 _"I do, I did. I... God, I'm so confused." Edward said as he rubbed a hand over his face and Jacob folded his arms over his chest, "That makes two of us."_

 _Edward let out a snort at that and gave Jacob a weak smile that only seemed to make the shifter frown even more as he spoke, "What are you doing here Edward?"_

 _"I-" Edward swallowed hard before letting out a heavy sigh when he suddenly moved in a blur and stopped in front of the shifter, he cupped Jacob's face and kissed him before he could give any protest._

 _Edward pulled away moments later as he stared into the shifters eyes and Jacob stared back in complete and total utter shock. Suddenly the shifter's eyes glazed over and his face flushed, his breathing became heavy and he had to grab a hold of Edward's arms to keep himself upright when his legs buckled beneath him._

 _"Jacob?"_

 _Jacob sank down to the ground and Edward wrapped an arm around him to steady his descent, he pulled Jacob into his arms as the shifter seemed to weaken with every second until his eyes cleared and they went wide._

 _"Oh my God..."_

 _"Jacob what-" Edward's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stared into Jacob's eyes when his own eyes widened as well, "You... I'm your imprint?"_

 _Jacob pulled away as soon as the words left Edwards mouth, scrambling away as far back as he could before he phased._

 _"Jacob, stop!"_

This time Alice couldn't help but gasp as she placed a hand over her mouth, Carlisle and Esme both watched her with a frown while Emmett and Rosalie did the same.

"Alice, darlin' what's wrong?"

The vision blurred from one moment to the next.

 _A porcelain mug hit the wall and shattered down to the floor, narrowly missing Edwards head while the human girl cried and sobbed in front of him._

 _"You bastard! I can't believe you're doing this to me!" Bella screeched with red tear filled eyes._

 _"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean for any of this to happen-"_

 _"You said that we would be together forever, don't you remember any of that?!"_

 _"Bella things were different back then. Jacob-"_

 _"Jacob." Bella said with a humourless snort as she folded her arms across her chest, "The same Jacob you told me to stay away from, what, is that's what's going on? Were you just using me to get to him?"_

 _Edward gave a sigh, "No of course not, I didn't plan any of this-"_

 _"LIAR!"_

The vision blurred, more than it had before, Alice could see Jacob in the woods he wasn't wearing any clothes and he seemed to be very upset. He was growling loudly with his eyes narrowed down in a glare while his frame tensed considerably. But she couldn't see anything other than him.

And the vision moved again, God she's never had so many all in a row. What could it all possibly mean?

 _This time the whole family was there, they were somewhere out in a field and it was covered in snow. Jacob stood near the centre by Edwards side and he looked like he was close to phasing, Carlisle was trying to keep everyone calm. The Volturi-_

Alice stopped breathing.

 _The Volturi was there, not the entire guard of course, but Aro was there along with Caius, Alec and Jane, Felix, Demetri and Chelsea._

 _"Let him go!" Jacob snarled but Edward grabbed his arm to hold him back, "Jacob calm down."_

 _There were wolves there as well, Seth, Leah, Embry and Paul. Unfortunately Paul had somehow gotten himself in a world of trouble._

 _Demetri had him pinned down on the ground. The grey wolf thrashed and snapped but Demetri kept him still._

 _"Aro is this really necessary?" Carlisle asked sounding more than just a little anxious while the Volturi leader's head gave a slight tilt, "I suppose not. Demetri."_

 _Demetri didn't so much as blink as he stared down at the wolf, there was no anger in his gaze, blood lust or malicious intent. If anything the tracker looked fascinated._

 _Paul phased back, breathing hard as he glared up at the vampire when Aro spoke again._

 _"Demetri."_

 _Demetri still didn't respond, at least not to Aro._

 _"Écho oneirefteí sas."_

Wait what?

Alice's eyes went wide, her greek is a little rusty but she's pretty sure she isn't misunderstanding what was said. But before she could analyse that event any further, the vision moved again.

The pixie let out a deep breath she didn't realise she was holding in and her heart almost thumped with warmth at what she saw next.

 _"Shut up. God, you're such a pain." Jacob growled in annoyance even as he leaned into Edward a little more from his seat on the couch and Edward just smiled. The telepath had a hand tangling in Jacob's hair as they stared at the glowing screen before them in the dark room when Alice's eyes went wide at the sight of two children sprawled out over Edward and Jacob's laps. One was a girl with pitch black raven hair and moonlit pale skin, the other was a boy. He had chaotic bronze hair all tussled around his head and darker tan skin both around four years old if she had to guess._

 _"Bedtime." Jacob said as he brushed his fingers against the little girls cheek before giving a yawn himself and Edward grinned._

 _"Up for three nights in a row, that's a new record."_

 _"Emmett's a bad influence."_

 _Edward gave a snort but didn't make any attempt to move the kids off his lap, "Alice called."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah, she's coming for a visit next week."_

 _Jacob looked up at the vampire and frowned, "She's bringing Bella again isn't she?"_

 _Edward sighed, "Alice says she has a mate now and things are different."_

 _"Different how?" The wolf demanded and Edward sank back into the couch, "I'm not-... You know you never complain like this when Demetri and Paul visit and they feed on humans."_

 _"Demetri and Paul don't try to get in your pants every time they see you."_

 _"You're overreacting."_

 _"Sure I am."_

Alice smiled.

It was kind of cute. Although the comment on Paul feeding on humans may be a cause for concern. The vision faded out and Alice almost thought that it might be over when she suddenly saw herself.

 _In the reflection of a stainless steel fridge. It looked like the kitchen they have in their house in England._

 _She left the kitchen and made her way towards the living room where Seth lay sprawled out on the floor with his head on Jasper's lap. The boy smiled up at her as she sat down on the couch, before Jasper suddenly leaned down and pressed a kiss on the shifter's lips. Lingering for a brief moment and earning a wide grin in return._

Alice started to hyper-ventilate, taking soft panting breaths while her hands clenched painfully in her lap. Jasper just locked his hands around hers, feeling utterly helpless.

 _"What are we watching?"_

 _"I'm not sure," Alice answered with a shrug, "Rose is choosing tonight."_

 _"Again?" Seth whined while Jasper just gave a snort, "Why can't I choose this time?"_

 _"Because you picked the last three movies." A voice said just as a hand went down on Alice's shoulder and she saw herself look up at the figure and smile._

 _"Hey."_

Alice's eyes cleared and she woke to realise that she was breathing hard with wide panicked eyes.

"Alice. Alice what's wrong?"

Alice just stared at Jasper when she felt calming waves wash over her and she let out one last heavy breath, but didn't speak as she continued to stare at her husband.

The pixie tried to work through the vision, but there was just so much to go through.

Edward and Jacob. Could they really be together? Would they be happier if they were together than if Edward married Bella, it seemed unlikely but she saw it.

She saw them together and they just looked so right.

But they aren't the only ones she needs to consider. Like Bella, how will she cope with Edward leaving her? From what she saw Alice doesn't think things go very well for the girl. Those kids she saw with Edward and Jacob, who were they? Where did they come from? What would happen to them in the future?

Then there's Demetri and Paul, but Alice can't find it in herself to really wrap her mind around that one at the moment so the only ones left are Jasper and Seth.

Did she really see what she thinks she saw? Does Jasper leave her?

God, Alice couldn't understand it.

What happened? How would it happen?

What does she do?

Alice wrapped her hands around Jasper's and held on tight as she stared into her husbands eyes. Watching them fill with even more concern.

They've been together for years, her world revolves around Jasper, how could she ever possibly survive without him?

According to the vision she does. Jasper is happy and so is Seth and from what she could tell she seemed comfortable enough with Jasper's display of affection when she was with them and then of course there's the other person she saw.

The one who touched her shoulder. Whoever that was meant something important to her but she couldn't see who they were or why they were so important.

Maybe things work out.

Maybe she finds happiness without Jasper, but what if she doesn't?

Visions can be misleading. The future could change at even the slightest disturbance so she couldn't be sure of anything she saw.

What now?

Alice looked up at Edward and Bella as they stood in front of the justice of the peace. They look so happy, they could have such a wonderful life together but... so could Edward and Jacob.

Alice swallowed hard.

The choice is hers.

She's the trigger that makes Edward leave the wedding to find Jacob. So what does she do?

Does she ruin Bella's wedding to give Jacob and Edward a chance, in turn possibly ruining her own marriage or does she sit still and watch as Edward quite possibly makes the biggest mistake of his life just so she can try and keep her husband.

What does she do?

"Darlin'?" Jasper asked and Alice was sure that her eyes would have filled with tears at the look he gave her when the justice of the peace suddenly spoke.

"If anyone here has any reason why these two should not be wed. Let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Alice?"

Alice's hands clenched in her lap and she took a deep breath.

 **The End**

 **A/N: yes, I am evil**

 **Nah, I just figured you guys could decide on your own as to how it ends.**

 **The beauty of the open ending.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Έχω ονειρευτεί σας**

 **Écho oneirefteí sas**

 **I am extremely unfamiliar with Greek, but Google translate says it means.**

 **"I dreamed of you."**

 **My apologies if its wrong, I just wanted to give a nudge to his Legacy. Spoiler alert; Paul and Demetri totally hook up. But that's beside the point, the point is...**

 **Please review**


End file.
